Teacher Feature
"Teacher Feature" is the third episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Miss Murawski is saved by Scott, and asks him out on a date. As the Undergrounder has spent too much time away from the above world, Milo, Zack and Melissa volunteer to prepare him for the big night. Plot Scott and Mildred, his milk carton, are enjoying life together in Subterranus until she is taken away by the garb man, leaving Scott in a depressed state. Meanwhile at Jefferson County Middle School, Milo and his friends are performing a chemistry safety demonstration when they spill chemicals on the floor, melting a hole in the ground and causing Ms. Murawski’s desk to fall through the hole with the teacher along with it. She is saved from a rat attack by Scott and brings her and her desk out of the sewers, Ms. Murawski thanks him and asks Scott to dinner the following night and he accepts. Ms. Murawski ends class early and Milo, Zack and Melissa help Scott prepare for his date. The three spend the day helping him prepare to little success and eventually just clean him up and decide to tag along to ensure he acts normal. Milo takes the two to a restaurant where Zack stays under their table to help Scott not act like his usual self. They then go to a movie which caves in due to Murphy's Law and traps some movie goers. Scott’s helps free them and gets them out safely. Ms. Murawski feels that Scott is brave but “a wacko”. They leave on good terms and Scott returns to Subterranus with a new girlfriend, an orange juice jug, only find out Mildred to return, much to his shock and awkwardness. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs *He's Coming Up Gallery Videos Trivia *The movies showing at Cinema 6 at the Danville Mall during Scott and Ms. Murawski's date include Vaguely European, Winter Love, Lost in Landis, Drop the Hammer, Sheep, and Quarter Mile. *Scott says "I'm already ready already" which is similar to Milo saying "it's already ready already" in "Secrets and Pies". *Both Milo and Zack dress up as waiters. *When Milo asks Scott how he wants his steak prepared, he says, "Not grilled on a toilet." This references the grill made from a toilet seen in "The Undergrounders". Allusions *'Creature Feature '- The episode’s title is a play on the movie saying used to describe a horror movie. * 'Don Quixote '- The name of Scott's poncho is Poncho Sansa. It is a pun that made from the name of Sancho Panza one of the characters of Cervantes's book Don Quixote. *Phineas and Ferb: Scott's suit that he wears through most of the episode resembles the suit that is painted onto Norm in the series. **The poster design for the movie "Lost in Landis" is the same design as the "Leap" poster that appeared in "Let's Bounce", a Season 3 Phineas and Ferb episode. *[https://dreamworks.fandom.com/wiki/Cast_Away Cast Away]: When Mildred is taken away on the garbage truck, Scott yells after her and says, "Mildred! I'm sorry, Mildred! I'm sorry!" This is similar to how Chuck Noland cries after Wilson in Cast Away. Errors *When Zack is climbing down on the ladder to the swerer, his pants are dark black instead of their light blue. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Scott Peterson as Scott *Sarah Chalke as Ms. Murawski *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Chrissie Fit as Amanda Lopez *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Django Marsh as Chad Van Coff *Jim *Joni *Lydia International Airings *Germany / Spain: September 11, 2018 *UK: September 12, 2018 *India: November 5, 2018 *Japan: December 16, 2018 *The Netherlands: March 12, 2019 *Southeast Asia: March 15, 2019 *Ukraine: August 29, 2019 References vi:Teacher Feature Category:T